Weirdness At Webster
by Oliver McFly
Summary: It all began simply enough: The Elite ANT Force had to escape from PerryTech due to Perry's corruptness, wanting to find perfect comfort at Webster High. However, things are not as they had left them, especially with a strange new kid known as Ricardo, who gets them sucked into a series of paranormal-and terrifying-disasters.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe Mr. Grundy is principal at our old school!" Chyna exclaimed as she walked back into Webster High for the first time (excluding the strange visit the day before) since early 2013. She and the other team members were all dressed in a new kind of Mission Suit known as the ANT Suits. They were green, stylish, and purple.

"He had no choice. Perry's new friend and employee suggested he get the job." said Oliver, who always knew these things. That did make him a good leader, after all.

"So this is our new headquarters? Neat." said Bree.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Kaz, entering a blue booth and turning on an amplifier.

"Kaz, don't do that!" Fletcher exclaimed. "It did bad things to Olive."

"So, I guess we'll let you get acquainted with the ANT Farm, our new team hang-out." said Chyna. The team sat down.

"How about some stories of our adventures?" asked Olive.

"Sure." said the former EF (sans Chase). And so, Chyna and Fletcher put on their headphones while the others listened to her droning along. Suddenly, a new kid walked in. The kid had curly brown hair and very wide eyes with sharp eyebrows.

"I'm Ricardo." the kid said.

"Nice to meet you, Ricardo." said Skylar, shaking his hand. "I'm Skylar Valentine, this is Oliver and Fletcher Quimby, Bree Davenport, Kaz Duncan, Olive Doyle, and Chyna Parks."

"Quimby, eh?" asked Ricardo. "That's my last name too."

"Really?" asked Fletcher and Oliver, shocked.

"Nah, just messing with you." Ricardo laughed. "Are you guys a team or something? You all have matching suits."

"Yeah, we're an Elite ANT Force." said Kaz.

"Cool!" said Ricardo. "Can I join?"

"Ha!" laughed Kaz. "You? Join us? You're like 15, and you're not even bionic or talented!"

"I am talented!" said Ricardo.

"At what?" asked Kaz.

Ricardo supersped around the school in a matter of seconds.

"At that!" Ricardo yelled. "Now let me join, or I'll kill you!"

"Sure thing!" said Kaz, very scared.

"I'm hungry…" Ricardo said

"Olive, honey, may you please go to the vending machine and get our guest some chips?" asked Oliver.

"Why certainly, Olive, my dear." said Oliver, who went to get the chips.

"Why are the two of you even a thing?" asked Skylar.

"Oliver is sweet, he loves me, and we're both highly intelligent." said Olive.

"But seriously, Oliver is way out of your league." said Skylar.

"You're just jealous!" Olive yelled.

"I hate you, power thief!" yelled Skylar.

"Well, I hate you too!" argued Olive.

"We'll never be friends, you moron!" Skylar sulked and walked away.

"It's okay, Sky." said Fletcher. "I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks, Fletchy." said Skylar, giving him a kiss. It was then that Oliver walked in, saw his ex-crush kissing his brother, fainted, and dropped his chips.

"Oliver!" yelled Chyna.

"He's not yours anymore!" yelled Olive. "He's mine!"

"Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Lovebird?" Bree asked Fletcher and Skylar.

"We aren't…" Fletcher began.

"I'll use you to make Oliver jealous." Skylar told Fletcher.

"Do not take my love for Skylar in vain." Fletcher told Bree.

"Yum, chips fresh off the floor." Ricardo laughed, taking a handful and gobbling it up.

"Hey, where's Angus?" asked Kaz.

"Angus is being enrolled in college early, by about two years, because he has gotten a lot smarter." said Bree.

"Olive, did your memory power…" Chyna began.

"I only touched the heads of Oliver, Angus, Skylar, and Chase." said Olive.

"So they all have increased intellect?" asked Kaz.

"Yep." said Olive.

"Wow." said Fletcher. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"My ears!" Skylar exclaimed. "They hurt!"

"Oh yeah, you got Chase's sensitive bionic hearing." Bree giggled.

"This isn't funny." said Skylar, suddenly scowling aggressively and getting more muscular. "How dare you!" Skylar threw Bree around.

"Skylar, why? I thought you stopped doing this!" Bree groaned.

Ricardo hit Skylar in the head with a book.

"What was that?" asked Skylar, who had fallen to the ground. "If I'd been conscious, I'd known not to throw Bree like that."

"Commando App." said Olive. "But it's only temporary."

"Good." said Skylar, as she got up. "But what does it do?"

"Makesyou a tough bully." said Bree.

"No time for diddly-daddling, guys!" said Ricardo. "We must get to class." And so, the EAF followed Ricardo, unaware that the rest of the day would be like nothing they had ever imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

Skylar, Kaz, Oliver, and Ricardo went to their first class while Bree, Fletcher, Chyna, and Olive went to their separate rotations, as they were all in different grades.

The four teens ushered in behind other high schoolers and sat down, starting to get everything out when their teacher came in.

She was wearing a short sleeve purple shirt over a pair of jeans, purple half inch high heels, and wore a pair of those glasses that everyone loved but most people who wore them didn't need them. Her hair was dirty blonde and she had green eyes.

"Hello, new students. I'm your algebra teacher, Alyssa Demon. Unfortunate last name, I know. If you have any questions, let me know." She insisted, before wiping her name off of the chalkboard. "Turn to page 145 of your books and we will get started."

The students obliged, and Oliver had to do a double take when he saw this teacher. He couldn't place it, but those green eyes looked so familiar...

·············

The eight teens met up after the first class had ended, and Fletcher hugged Skylar as soon as they did, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, Sky."

Skylar blushed brightly before the two wrapped their hands together and started walking down the hall.

Olive fumed at the sight of them being so cute, so she grabbed Oliver's hand and started walking toward them.

"Olive, what are you doing?" Oliver asked, practically being dragged by his girlfriend since he no longer had his super strength.

"We need to one-up Skylar and Fletcher!" Olive insisted, as Skylar turned to look at her ex being dragged by someone who she could very well consider a mortal enemy at this point and rolled her eyes, only making the very smart teenager more furious. "See?! We can't even be considered a threat to their love!"

"Olive, love isn't a competition-" Oliver started, but she just continued to drag him hard enough that he had to focus on walking so he didn't trip over his own feet.

Skylar looked back at the two, having to stifle her laughter as she gently nudged Fletcher to look back at them.

"Someone's jealous."

Fletcher glanced at his ex and his girlfriend's ex behind them, and almost burst out laughing at the scene playing out behind him.

However, the happiness was cut short as Ricardo, who was leading the group, went almost white with fear, causing Bree to get very concerned for his wellbeing.

"Ricardo? Are you okay?"

"I-I think I saw a ghost."

Bree looked around the area, not seeing anything that could even resemble a ghost. She rubbed the teen's shoulder, and started leading the group to class, praying that Ricardo was just seeing things.

·············

At lunch, the teens all met up, making sure Olive and Skylar were at separate tables, while Chyna was eyeing her brother at a different table...something about him just seemed off. He was wearing his neon sneakers, patterned pants, and kept saying "fo shizzle" which yeah, her brother was not cool by any means, but he knew that fo shizzle was popular five years prior.

So, she went up to Cameron and greeted him.

"Hey, Cameron."

"Chyna! You scared me. How's it going?"

"Not much, just wanted to say hey." She insisted, before asking. "Quick question, how old am I?"

"Duh, everyone knows you're twelve. What kind of prank is this?"

"What year is it?" Chyna demanded.

"2012."


	3. Chapter 3

After school that day, Ricardo, Fletcher, Olive, Chyna, Bree, Oliver, and Skylar gathered together in the A.N.T. Farm. Sitting down in a chair by the window, Oliver blurted out, "That woman teaching math class…she looked really familiar."

"Familiar how?" Fletcher asked, confused.

"Her green eyes were so bright…they reminded me of someone else." Oliver said, though he couldn't decide who.

"Me?" Fletcher joked.

"No," Oliver laughed. "But good guess."

"Yeah, I've heard people say that same thing about my bushy eyebrows," Ricardo chuckled.

'Bushy eyebrows?" Bree muttered, suddenly doing a double-take. Yes, Ricardo had bushy eyebrows like Marcus, her evil android brother. But that didn't really mean anything. "Uh, I mean, Ricardo, what about that ghost you saw today?"

"A ghost?" Skylar asked. "How would that work?"

"It just was there, Skylar!" Ricardo argued. "I saw the trails of ectoplasm-watch this video if you don't believe me." He went up to the projector and began to play the video.

"Hey, that's a piece of school property, not-" Olive tried to warn him, but it was too late, as the video had started. The scene at first seemed to be a normal classroom setting, but then the desk behind Ricardo started to hover in mid-air.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Chyna laughed. "You're bionic aren't you?"

"What? No I'm not," Ricardo scoffed. "Just a normal kid."

"Yeah, I believe Ricardo." Bree said. "I mean, look, he's clearly snoozing their at his desk, while the one behind him is hovering, and there's ectoplasm oozing out of the desk."

"How do we know he didn't fake it?" Oliver asked, only to notice that every desk was doing the same thing, oozing white goop and floating.

"That doesn't look very fake," Olive shuddered.

"I mean," Oliver reasoned. "It's not like any of US experienced things like that today…"

"Actually, you're wrong there, Oliver," Chyna said. "My brother thinks it's 2012, and that I'm only 12."

"Did someone hit his head?" Fletcher asked, concerned.

"Yeah…" Olive said. "My friend, Jesse, just randomly disappeared while I was walking down the hallway."

"Very curious," Skylar said. "This type of activity, you know, random vanishing, ghost stuff, sudden memory loss…it's all really paranormal."

"Actually, it totally can happen in real life," Bree says. "Okay, so before we joined the Elite Force-"

"Elite ANT Force," Fletcher corrected, jokingly.

"Right, Elite ANT Force." Bree agreed. "This old ex of my father, who invented bionics, brought back his creation, Ricardo…" Realizing she had accidentally said Ricardo instead of Marcus, she hastily added "Turn that video off please." Ricardo did, but with a somewhat suspicious look on his face.

"Yeah, anyways," Bree said. "The duo caused all the bionic students to get geo-leaped away."

"I think I have an idea as to what's causing the trouble," Skylar suggested.

"Really, what is it?" Olive asked, interested.

"Your love for Oliver," Olive said.

"Stop the burns at each other!" Bree scolded. "It's really getting old."

"Hey, is it really my fault that I wanted to get Skylar's powers back?" Oliver asked.

"Well, on account, you already got them back before!" Bree pointed out.

"Those were only bionics, and they were merely stabilized for a single year due to the Arcturion." Oliver reminded her.

"But you could've just given her powers from the Arcturion," Bree said.

"I hated that thing," Skylar explained. "Not to mention, how it drove Chase mad, which caused you to to leave!"

"At least we found a suitable replacement in Crossbow," Oliver reminisced.

"Yep, the girl who turned chicken and fled after the shape-shifter attack," Bree laughed.

"Guys, now is not the time for a trip down memory lane!" Olive exclaimed.

"Why would you say that?" Oliver asked.

"Because Kaz is NOWHERE to be found!" Olive exclaimed, showing that the room was completely devoid of anyone who looked like Kaz.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh crud," Oliver said. "We need to find him."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Chyna asked. "This is a very big school."

"C'mon, guys." Ricardo said. "If he was still at school, he'd be here in the A.N.T. Farm by now."

"Then how about we organize a search party?" Ricardo asked. "Considering finals are coming up, we shouldn't have any homework."

"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea," Skylar said, as Bree, Fletcher, Ricardo, Skylar, Oliver, and Chyna prepared to exit the room. However, as they were exiting, the lights flickered. When they turned back on, Chyna was gone.

"Not another disappearance!" Ricardo grunted.

"But I'm standing right here!" Chyna's voice appeared to come from nowhere.

"Chyna?" Fletcher asked, concerned. All he saw was a faint whiteness. "Ectoplasm? Chyna…are you even Chyna?"

"We need to leave right now!" Olive exclaimed, grabbing Fletcher's hand as the teens evacuated the room.

"Hey guys, what's the matter?" Cameron asked as he turned the corner.

"You don't even go here!" Olive exclaimed.

"But I do. It's 2012…" Cameron said.

"Yo, Cameron?" Fletcher asked. "Does the name Vanessa mean anything to you?"

"Nice name, but nope," Cameron said, confused. "Why are you guys acting so weird? First, it was Chyna, now you!"

"Cameron, Chyna's disappeared!" Skylar said.

"And who might you be?" Cameron asked, making a flirtatious gesture.

"Back off!" Oliver exclaimed, resulting in a look of disdain from Olive.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion," Bree apologized. "But my name's Bree Davenport…" Bree sped Cameron off.

"What'd she do with him?" Fletcher asked, confused.

"Probably just moved him out of the picture," Skylar says. "You know how Bree-" Skylar shot a blast of ice at Olive. "I'm sorry, Olive, can't control these powers…"

"That's enough," Olive grumbled, plugging her ears.

"Attention," a strange female voice came over the announcements. This is Ms. Demon, calling to inform you that I am now assistant principal at this school. And perhaps if I showed you my true face…" The screen revealed Ms. Demon to have green skin and warts, looking rather like a witch. But Oliver still knew the truth.

"Mom," He muttered, deciding it was best not to tell anyone, especially not Fletcher. Papers started flying through the halls.

"Duck!" Ricardo screeched, only to be blown away by a swarm of paper.

"Ricardo!" Skylar, Oliver, Fletcher, and Olive screamed in unison. But what was even more unexplainable was what happened next. The bell ringing on the wall appeared to pop off, and Violet and Svetlana appeared for a split second and disappeared. The halls were flooded by ectoplasm.

"This school is unsafe," Fletcher realized. "Guys, go on without me. I'll be fine,"

"If you insist, Fletcher," Skylar said worried, kissing him on the cheek and running after Oliver.

"Why's the school getting so paranormal?" Olive asked.

"Paranormal?" Oliver asked sarcastically. "How can it be paranormal?"

"All the ghosts, the lights, the paper, the bell…" Olive began, as the school erupted into flames.

"FLETCHER!" Skylar screamed, understandably upset.

"At least maybe tomorrow's exam will be canceled," Olive said, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to be talking to Skylar. Still, it did nothing to lighten up Skylar's mood.

"I need to go. Anyone have a wormhole transporter?" She asked.

"We may need to go to Mighty Med," Oliver said.

"Why go to Mighty Med at all?" Olive asked. "I know it was rebuilt, but…"

"Good point," Oliver said. "Skylar would never want to go all the way there for a wormhole transporter,"

"Wait a minute," Olive asked. "Are you saying…"

Skylar began to mutate into a hideous creature.

"I'm saying Skylar's been replaced by that monster!" Oliver exclaimed.

"What do we do now, Ollie?" Olive asked.

"RUN!" Oliver exclaimed, grabbing her hand and making a mad dash towards Olive's house, of which he had seen the address of by peeking at her notebook.


	5. Chapter 5

A woman somewhat resembling Olive appeared at the doorway. "Olive! What a surprise! School out early for the summer?"

"No, Mom," Olive said. "At Webster High, we are under attack by a series of ectoplasm-spreading invisible ghosts…"

"Your eidetic memory is annoying sometimes, you know," Oliver said, leaning in for a hug. Olive pushed him away.

"What was that for, Olive?" Oliver asked.

"I think I know what's causing these incidents," Olive said with a load of dramatic tension.

"What?" Oliver asked, his expression turning to one of utter fear.

"Our relationship," Olive admitted.

"What makes you say that?" Oliver asked, getting angry. Olive handed him a note. "The love of Oliver is causing this-Skylar".

"YOU'RE LISTENING TO SKYLAR?" Oliver asked, "I thought you hated her!"

"Well, maybe I like her now, especially since she's right!" Olive snapped.

"She is often right!" Oliver agreed.

"You still have a crush on her, don't you?" Olive asked.

"No, I don't, Olive!" Oliver argued. "Why do you think she's right?"

"Because it happened as soon as we met you!" Olive said, deciding to mock Oliver. "And Skylar's ALWAYS right,"

"We've only known each other a week about!" Oliver reminded her.

"You've known Skylar for years, though, haven't you? Go back to her!" Olive yelled.

"Olive, what on Earth-" Oliver began.

"GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE, YOU SNOT-NOSED CASANOVA!" Olive screamed, running inside her house.

"What's the matter, Olive?" Her mother asked.

"Just broke up with my boyfriend, that's what!" Olive said, storming up to her room. It seemed that some of the evil from Skylar's powers was still lingering inside her body.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver, anger bubbling up inside him, rushed back to Webster High, but was shocked by what awaited him. The school was back in one piece, as if there had been no fire after all.

"Oliver, over here!" Kaz called to him. Oliver wasn't sure whether to trust this person, at least, if it was a person. He did look exactly like Kaz. And he was with a girl who looked exactly like Chyna, and a boy who looked exactly like Fletcher.

"Where's Bree and Skylar?" Oliver asked.

"Who are Bree and Skylar?" Fletcher asked robotically.

"Um, two of my ex-girlfriends," Oliver replied.

"Sit down, Oliver," Kaz said, his eyes opening to reveal empty black holes.

"Kaz…what have you become? What's happening?" Oliver asked.

"It is me, Oliver," Kaz said. "And today will be unforgettable," Kaz smiled a smile of rotten yellow teeth.

"You can't be Kaz! Kaz is unable to say unforgettable!"

"Things are different now, Oliver," Kaz said, his voice deepening.

"Oliver, you need a hand?" A familiar voice asked.

"Ricardo, boy, am I glad to see you!" Oliver said, relieved.

"Oliver, we must hurry," Ricardo said. "Our friends have been replaced by aliens!"

"Skylar was already an alien," Oliver pointed out.

"Not Skylar's kind of alien. Not even Crossbow's-" Ricardo began.

"Wait, how do you…" Oliver interrupted, confused as to how Ricardo would know who Crossbow was. Ricardo's eyes flashed a bright green, however, and Oliver soon forgot this thought.

"You know, we look a bit alike," Oliver said.

'Fascinating, Oliver, but we must find the Aliens' lair!" Ricardo said, grabbing Oliver's hand and hurrying him away from the school.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oliver, stop walking so sluggishly! And why are there tears in your eyes?" Ricardo asked.

"Geez, Ricardo," Oliver said, taken aback. "I'm getting the impression you don't like me. And is it really important that I tell you why I'm upset?"

"Oh, I know," Ricardo laughed. "Olive broke up with you!"

"Don't rub it in," Oliver grumbled. "Why does it seem everyone is mad at me today?"

"Well, you're a very maddening person…" Ricardo said.

"Sheesh," Oliver said. "What'd I ever do?"

"Ms. Demon-" Ricardo muttered, then he ran away.

"Get back here Ricardo!" Oliver exclaimed. "We still need to find the aliens!"

"There are no aliens!" Ricardo called, still running. "It's a prank!"

"Prank?" Oliver facepalmed. "Is that all this has been? A prank!"

"Heya, Fletcher!" Cameron called.

"Uh, Cameron," Oliver said. "It's 2017, not 2012."

"Are you sure about that? I don't even have a girlfriend yet," Cameron said, concerned.

"No, Cameron," Oliver said. "Your memory was erased…"

"Indeed, I don't remember much past the yogurt machine," Cameron laughed.

"Uh, Cameron? That happened in 2013. So either your memories-" Oliver began. He had heard this from Fletcher, and anything from Fletcher must've been true right? Especially now that he had to act like Fletcher in front of Cameron.

Cameron burst into laughter. "I'm faking it, man! I can't believe you actually bought that!"

"Wow, Cameron," Oliver laughed. "But what about that mind-control?"

"Not sure what's causing that, sorry," Cameron said. "I was just faking it to blend in with all the other paranormal incidents,"

"Hmph," Oliver grunted. "Later, Cameron,"

"Bye, Fletcher."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver ran back towards the school, where Fletcher, Chyna, and Kaz sat.

"Hello, Oliver. How are you today?" Fletcher asked cheerily.

"Oliver, wait!" Bree exclaimed, running up to him. "They're being controlled by something called the Triton App!"

"The what app?" Oliver asked, thinking he'd heard it wrong. Wasn't Triton from Greek mythology?

"The Triton App," Bree repeated. "Originally, it was a bionic mind-control app used by this evil dude named Victor Krane, but now it works on mortals and superheroes via liquid bionics. The best cure is to eradicate the liquid bionics the same way you remove superpowers, then everyone will go back to normal,"

"You seem very knowledgeable about this," Oliver commented. "Too bad Chase is the genius."

"If you didn't remind me of him, I'd probably date you," Olive laughed.

"Excuse me, what are you two up to?" Mr. Grundy asked as he was heading into the school.

"We're looking for Skylar," Bree explained.

"Skylar? I did see her tied up in some rope in the detention room," Mr. Grundy said.

"Why didn't you get her out?" Oliver asked, angrily.

"It would be bad for my reputation as principal if I was seen in a detention room," Mr. Grundy chuckled, walking off.

"That guy's principal?" Oliver asked. "Chyna, Olive, and Fletcher should really get their lives together,"

"Olive!" Bree suddenly realized. "She has an eidetic memory! Of course she's instrumental in saving Skylar, Kaz, Chyna, and Fletcher!"

"Let's get to her house, but wait…" Oliver snipped a few of Bree's hairs off and made it so he appeared to have a bowl cut.

'Ow, what the heck, Oliver!" Bree exclaimed.

"I want Olive to think I'm Fletcher," Oliver said.

"Whatever," Bree replied.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bree banged on Olive's door. "Olive! Open up! Kaz, Oliver, and Chyna are in trouble!"

"You don't have Oliver, do you?" Olive asked.

"Just Fletcher," Bree lied, assuring.

"Fine, I'm coming," Olive said, storming down her stairs. As soon as she stepped out of the house, however, she knew something was up.

"You're not Fletcher! Fletcher's in an earlier stage of his puberty!" Olive slapped Oliver's face. "C'mon, Bree. Drag along Oliver, let's go save MY friends," Olive growled.

"But I thought you two were dating?" Bree asked.

"We broke up. Oliver still loves Skylar!" Olive complained.

"I do not!" Oliver argued as they approached Webster High yet again.

This time, however, they were stopped by Lexi. "Olive! Guy Who Looks A Little Like Fletcher! Any idea why all these paranormal incidents are occurring?"

"Lexi!" Olive exclaimed, leaning in for a hug. Lexi pushed her away.

"Olive, we're not friends. What's gotten into you?" Lexi asked.

"Well, ghosts, disappearances…Cameron having a memory loss…" Olive began. "The school burning down and rebuilding itself, and aliens attacking! Things have gotten very paranormal at this school lately,"

"Well, has anything strange happened that could have caused this?" Lexi asked.

"Are you even the same Lexi?" Olive asked. "You used to just care about yourself."

"I grew up, now I'm a teensy bit emotive," Lexi replied. "And so are you."

"Oh, ha ha," Olive said sarcastically. "Interesting factoid, this clearly points to Ricardo as the culprit of all these crimes,"

"Really, how?" Bree asked, interested.

"Well, for starters, he was winking at Ms. Dimoon or whatever her name is…" Olive began.

"Dimoon? Nobody has that name at this school. Not demon or anything like that," Lexi said. "I think this woman you saw was an impostor, I have a list of all substitutes here, her name's not there either."

"And there's this: ectoplasm. Interesting factoid, ectoplasm actually refers the more viscous, clear outer layer of the cytoplasm in amoeboid cells, however, we use it more often as a term for the juice that flows out of malevolent spirits, such as ghosts. Still, this is not ectoplasm," Olive said, handing Oliver a sample of the ectoplasm.

"It's shaving cream," Oliver realized, as he rubbed some of it on his face.

"Someone is definitely tricking us," Bree agreed.

"Well, you're not getting my help," Lexi snapped, heading off.

"What an interesting friend," Bree snorted.

Olive sighed. As if she'd ever consider Lexi a friend. "Yeah, interesting. Let's find Skylar and get this over with,"


End file.
